Dosing apparatuses to be secured on bottles are known. These dosing apparatuses are adapted to dispense predetermined quantities of a beverage and are usually secured to the bottle by means of tape or the like strips coated with an adhesive. This way of securing does not, however, provide a particularly high guarantee that the user does not unobservedly remove the dosing apparatus temporarily so as to pour an unregistered drink.